


Love's sweet song

by Gaia_bing



Series: Steve and Bucky's Infinty Stones Misadventures [4]
Category: Bambi (1942), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall (sort of), Crack and Angst, Drabble, Established Relationship, Feels, Fluff, M/M, Making Up, Married Couple, Mind Gem (Marvel), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Romance, This one is even more cracky than the ones before this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 02:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11304147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaia_bing/pseuds/Gaia_bing
Summary: Sometimes they don't have to go to the Infinity Stones,Sometimes, when it's needed, one of them comes by themselves...





	Love's sweet song

**Author's Note:**

> Sweet Mother of God this is cracky, at least compared to what I'm used to do.
> 
> Hope you guys like it anyways! :)

Sometimes, Bucky didn't even know what was his life.

  
Sure, he'd seen a lot and...done...a lot of things in his days, but what was happening right now...

  
He could surely say it took the **entire** cake.

  
One moment he'd been sitting in Natasha's apartment, his temporary home for the past three days, watching one of his and Steve's favorite movie over and over again (the other one also a Disney classic), when all of a sudden...

  
_"Why are you crying, Bucky?"_

  
Did...did Bambi just turn his head and spoke to him just now?

  
_"Yeah, why are you crying like that?"_

  
Did Flower just ask him that?

  
"I...I..." was what all he could answer.

  
Friend Owl squandered over and with a searching look and a loud sniff, he took over the conversation (?!):

  
_"Hmm, red around the eyelids, purples pouches under the eyes, wearing significant other's favorite hoodie and good lord, hasn't seemed to have showered in days...playing with wedding ring...I say, you and the hubby had a fight!"_

  
"Well, uhm..." Bucky stuttered.

  
"Oh, so that's why Steve's not there with him and he's at Natasha's place and not back home, right Friend Owl?" Thumper said, hopping over to where everyone was now assembled and curiously looking at Bucky, who was really kinda freaked out right now.

  
_"That's right, my boy! Now, tell us Robot-Arm-Man, what happened that made you and Captain America get into a no-talking period for three days straight?"_ the bird says and everyone on the screen seemed to hold their breath, awaiting the brown-haired man's response.

  
"Well, I..." Bucky started to say (he couldn't still believe he was having this kind of conversation, with Disney animated animals of all things!)

  
What had started it?

  
What had cause all the yelling, the angry stares, the loudly-shut doors and everything else?

  
Uhm...

  
There had been a reason.

  
It was so obvious....

  
Why he hadn't slept in almost three days, refused to go outside and had seemingly wept all of the tears that his body could contain?

  
There was a reason he'd been so angry at Steve and Steve had been so angry at him.

  
And why he was missing his husband so much, but wasn't doing anything about it...

  
... _was there?_

  
For the life of him, somehow, Bucky couldn't remember what had started this whole thing.

  
"I...I...I don't know." was what he finally answered.

  
_"Well, if you don't know what happened to make you so miserable, what's stopping you to make things right, my boy?"_ Friend Owl asked.

  
"I...I still don't know." Bucky responded, looking down at his hands in shame.

  
_"Well, then, what are you waiting for?"_ Flower asked.

  
_"Call him!"_ Thumper added, crossing his little paws over his little chest and tapping his big foot on the flowery ground underneath him.

  
"I...I can't." answered Bucky, he'd tried that one the night before, but had known it'd be in vain, since he and Steve had always use the same phone blocking tactic when either of them was mad at someone.

  
_"Well then go to him! I'm sure he's ready to talk to you just like you're ready to talk to him."_ suggested Bambi this time around.

  
The hope in the little deer's eyes made Bucky smile despite himself.

  
Sniffling loudly one final time and wiping his nose with one of his sleeve, Bucky did the one thing he hadn't been ready to do for the past three days:

  
He got up from the couch,

  
He went over to the apartment's front door,

  
Opened it to get ready to head back home...

  
Only to find himself face-to-face with an as-seemingly-miserable-as-him Steve Rogers.

  
"Hey." was all Steve said, his voice sounding as hoarse as his own.

  
"Hi." was all Bucky answered back, his heart beating wildly inside his chest.

"Would...would you believe me if I said that the Seven Dwarves from Snow White convinced me to come and see you?" Steve finally asked after a long moment of silence.

  
"Only if you believe me if I said that the animals from Bambi convinced me to come and see you." Bucky responded in the same hushed voice.

  
Both men chuckled wetly, unbelieving to what happened and what was happening to them right now.

  
There had been a reason this whole mess had lasted a whole three days.

  
And why the couple had been angry at each other in the first place.

  
But in that moment, staring at each other with red-rimmed and tired eyes,

  
Smelling as funky as they'd ever be,

  
And feeling as miserable as they'd probably ever feel,

  
Steve and Bucky didn't remember the reason they'd fought almost seventy-two hours ago...

  
And to be perfectly honest, neither of them really cared anymore.

  
They crashed together, apologies mingling as well as their tears and mouths, while the animals on the TV screen watched on, happy smiles on all of their little faces.

  
The only one frowning was Friend Owl, who tssked and shook his head as he whispered to himself:

  
"Hmph, even in the future, people can still get twitterpaded..." and with that, the movie went on, as if nothing had happened just minutes earlier.

  
Outside the small apartment, Vision smiled to himself as he floated away.

  
Who knew that all it took to reunite a duo of fighting Super-soldiers was Disney characters giving the two of them a pep talk?


End file.
